1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultra-slim telephone set whose body is made amazingly small, and more particularly to the ultra-slim telephone set whose body is made small by having small and double-sided PCBs(printed circuit boards) including a plurality of circuit elements of a telephone in a multi-layer manner, and whose handset is made possible to be hung in one ear(earphone-type) when making or receiving a call, resulting in that the telephone body can be such small sized as having only key matrix to be hand-held and convenient to carry along, and resulting in that a user is capable of using his/her hands freely for other tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a general telephone comprised a hook switch for connecting on/off a telephone line, a handset, a key matrix including a plurality of keys for entering telephone numbers and for selecting a desired function, a dual tone multiple frequency (hereinafter, referred to as DTMF) means for generating a dial tone corresponding to a frequency of selected key arranged in the key matrix, a ring detecting means for detecting a ring signal or DTMF tones coming through the telephone line for outputting a corresponding ring detection signal when it is detected, a control means either for converting an electrical signal coming through the telephone line to a voice signal and transmitting the voice signal to the telephone receiver, or for converting a voice signal coming through a telephone transmitter to the electrical signal and transmitting the electrical signal to the telephone line, a handset connection means for either transmitting the voice signal outputted from the control means to the telephone receiver, or for transmitting the voice signal coming through an external telephone transmitter to the control means, and a telephone line connection means for connecting the telephone line such that communication with a telephone network is possible to do and that it is capable of detecting a ring signal transmitted from the telephone network.
Such a conventional telephone set, however, is moderately sized, and particularly in the case that the telephone set is wired, its handset is normally mounted on the top of the body so as to be capable of controlling the hook switch so that there is needed a place to put that in and there exists various inconveniences, for example, the user is not capable of performing another task at the same time when he/she makes or receives a call since he/she may hold the handset.